


Random ficlet #9

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and River make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random ficlet #9

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "random pairings and prompts" meme. The prompt was _dark_.

He leaves red stains on her lips when he kisses her, and she leaves bruises on his heart. There are bruises on his body too, visible ones, shaped like her fingers, rows of perfect little crescents on his back. Every time he fucks her it's harder than the last, yet it's never hard enough to appease the hunger in him. He wants to shove deeper inside her, split her open under him, but she's stronger than she looks, and she takes him into her as if he belonged there. He makes her scream, but she makes him beg, rides him until they're both raw. They fuck each other with their tongues then, slippery-wet inside each other's holes, moist breath against her swollen pussy, his too-sensitive cock. When they kiss they taste themselves in the other's mouth, and Sam crushes her to him, fingers tangled in her long hair as he forces her mouth wide open against his, teeth digging in, his, hers, and he wants to bite harder, he wants to chew, he wants to eat her and she lets him, but not without hurting him too. They suck on each other's breath, and she bites on his neck, and he bites on her breasts, and they grind and rut against each other, her flesh so sweet, her insides quivering when he pushes into her again. He leaves red stains on her lips when he kisses her, and she leaves bruises on his heart.


End file.
